Aircraft are required to ground taxi between locations on airfields. An example is taxiing between a runway and the location (e.g. terminal gate) at which the aircraft's passengers are to board or disembark. Typically, such taxiing is achieved by using the thrust from the aircraft's engines to propel the aircraft forwards so that the landing gear wheels are caused to rotate. Since ground taxi speeds are necessarily relatively low, the engines must be run at a very low power. This means that there is a relatively high fuel consumption as a result of the poor propulsion efficiency at this low power. This leads to an increased level of both atmospheric and noise pollution locally around airports. Moreover, even when the engines are run at low power it is generally necessary to apply the wheel brakes to limit ground taxi speeds, leading to a high degree of brake wear.
Reversing of a civil aircraft, e.g. away from a terminal gate, using its main engines is not permitted. When reversing is necessary, or in other situations where ground taxiing via main engine thrust is not practicable, tow trucks are used to manoeuvre aircraft around. This process is laborious and costly.
There is therefore a need for a drive system to power the wheels of an aircraft landing gear during ground taxi operations.
Several autonomous ground taxi systems have been proposed in recent years. An example is disclosed in US2006/0065779, which proposes a powered nose aircraft wheel system in which a clutch is used to switch between a mode in which the wheel can spin freely and a mode in which the wheel can be driven by an electric motor.
US2012/0312112 discloses a motorised mechanism for an aircraft landing gear wheel comprising a declutchable interface between the motorised mechanism and the wheel.